Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Santa Claus is kidnapped by Xandos a brother of the villain that Usagi defeated in 'Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story I' Now Xandos is out to destroy Christmas and Usagi as well! Be there for this short new mini series!
1. 01 Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Episode 01

"Santa Claus Is Kidnapped!"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after the finale of Passion of Oneself III and

just before "Day of The Providers, Parts I and II"!

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation Update: POS V is developing

nicely! The villains have been named. The villains are all female!

The new Senshi of POS V is all female! Enjoy this story!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,

and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

01

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, And Constance were decorating

the Hikawa Shrine for Christmas. Christmas music played in the

background and the Sailor Senshi was having a good time.

"Isn't this great?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah. It's my favorite time of year."

Makoto replied.

"Christmas will be great this year."

Ami replied cheerfully.

North Pole – Santa's Workshop - Day

Santa Claus was getting ready for the next big trip when a vile

fiend came out of nowhere. His name was Xandos. He was a fiend

who had three arms on each side of his body. He had a horn on

his head. He walked up to Santa Claus and took him captive.

"After I have you Santa, I will go after the one who can save

Christmas! Christmas will surely die!"

Xandos spoke as he laughed.

"STOP!"

Bernard shouted.

"And by the way… I know the one who can save Christmas too! Farewell!"

Xandos stated. Xandos vanished with Santa Claus.

"Who's the one that fiend was referring to?"

Judy asked.

"The one who saved Christmas last time. Tsukino, Usagi."

Bernard replied.

"What do we do?"

Judy asked.

"I am going to Tokyo to bring Usagi here. Maybe she can sort this all

this out."

Bernard spoke. He placed some stardust sprinkles on himself and

disappeared.

Tokyo – Hikawa Shrine – Night

Usagi and the others sat around a fire at the Hikawa Shrine

telling Christmas stories when Rei stood up.

"What is it Rei?"

Usagi asked.

"I sense a strong energy."

Rei replied.

"Is it an evil energy?"

Constance asked.

"No. It's the opposite."

Rei replied. Bernard appeared out of nowhere.

"Usagi Tsukino! I am glad I found you! The elves and I are in trouble!

I must take you to the North Pole where I must brief you on what happened

not too long ago. let's go."

Bernard urged.

"Guys. I'll be back."

Usagi told them. Bernard sprinkled some stardust on Usagi and himself.

Bernard and Usagi vanished.

North Pole – Santa's Workshop – Day

Bernard and Usagi appeared in Santa's Workshop. All the elves were

talking all at once when Usagi arrived.

"Calm down everyone!"

Bernard yelled.

"Now, how can I help you?"

Usagi asked.

"A vile villain had taken Santa Claus captive. His name is Xandos.

Have you heard of him?"

Bernard asked.

"No, I have to say that I haven't heard of him."

Usagi replied.

"But he said that he knows you."

Bernard spoke.

"Really? That's weird."

Usagi thought.

"So, you're telling me that you never heard of him?"

Bernard asked.

"No."

Usagi replied.

"I see."

Bernard replied.

"Do you have any security video of when Xandos took Santa Claus?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. Come this way."

Bernard told her. He led her to a room where they do all the

monitoring and he showed the tape where Santa Claus. Usagi

watched the video where Santa Claus was kidnapped.

"I have seen him before! He's Xenon! But he looks different!"

Usagi replied. Xandos appeared.

"So, you're the girl who killed by brother?"

Xandos asked.

"You're Xandos, right?"

Usagi asked.

"Why do you want Christmas killed so badly?"

Usagi asked.

"Because, I don't like cheerful spirits in the world and I'll do

anything to kill Christmas! And I will definitely kill you as well!"

Xandos replied. Then he vanished. Usagi was angry.

"All elves gather around."

Usagi commanded. All the elves in the workshop gathered around.

"Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled. A white light shone around Usagi! When the light

died down, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stood there.

"Silver Millennium Saber! Power Up!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's sword appeared out of nowhere.

Sailor Moon lifted the sword in the air.

"I Sailor Moon won't let Xandos kill Christmas! You'll have

Santa Claus back soon! I won't let Christmas die! In the

name of Santa Claus, I'll punish Xandos!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon shouted in anger. The elves

cheered.

"Is there anything we can do for you?"

Bernard asked.

"There's one thing you all can do. Believe in me! The more

you believe in me, the more I can succeed. So, please

believe in me! I will look for Santa Claus! Egress!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied. She stabbed her sword

in the floor and teleported from Santa's Workshop.

Will Usagi save Christmas again? Will Santa be rescued? Be

there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 11/24/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: CKNight09 at Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story II is (c) 2006 by Crystal

Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.

All rights reserved.


	2. 02 Meet The Christmas Spirit Killer

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Episode 02

"Meet The Christmas Spirit Killer"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,

and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

02

Xandos stood on top of a building and was prepared to launch the next

part of his plan and his fingertips sparkled with evil magic and he

released the magic into the world. The magic spun all around the world.

All adults and children were affected, except the Senshi and Mamoru

which were protected.

"What's going on?"

Ami asked as her and Rei walked down the street.

"Everyone is arguing and fighting. This is not the season for this."

Rei stated. Out of nowhere, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon appeared.

"Usagi."

Ami and Rei greeted her.

"Minna, we have a new villain on the loose."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stated.

"Really?"

Rei asked.

"Who?"

Ami asked.

"Xandos. He's the brother of that villain who tried to kill

Christmas last time."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"At this rate, Christmas will be killed off."

Ami replied.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled in determination to stop

Xandos that her broach glowed white and sparkled! Then Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi and her

broach had changed colors! It went from silver to white. On

the broach was a Christmas tree on the right side of the broach

and reindeer on the left side of the broach and at the bottom

center of the broach was a small picture of Santa Claus. And

at the top center of the broach was a yellow crescent moon.

At the North Pole, the elves and Bernard witnessed this event.

"What happened?"

Bernard asked.

"It seems that because in her determination to save Christmas

and Santa Claus, which Usagi's broach transformed into a

Christmas Broach by her love for the holiday, she has unlocked

the deepest magic known to anyone!"

Judy replied.

"I understand."

Bernard stated.

Meanwhile,

Usagi stood there stunned at her new broach. Ami and Rei

also stood amazed. Usagi held her new broach in front of her.

"White Christmas Magic! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted. Her broach powered up and sparkled. Sparkles came

out of the broach and covered Usagi's body and she began to spin

around. Sparkles covered her body. First a snow-white leotard

appeared. Then she moved her hands in front of her and her gloves

appeared. They were also snow white. Then the sparkles focused on

her feet and legs and snow-white boots appeared. Then the sparkles

moved up and formed her snow-white skirt. The sparkles formed a

snow-white choker with a Christmas Tree on it and then sparkles

formed earrings shaped in the form of Christmas Trees. Then her

tiara was formed. It had a yellow crescent moon on it. And finally

the sparkles formed her jewels in her Odangos and her jewels in her

hair was snow white. The transformation was complete. Christmas

Sailor Moon's hair was also snow white.

"Usagi-Chan, you sparkle!"

Ami stated.

"Usagi! Your hair has turned snow white. It matches your Sailor Fuku!"

Rei exclaimed. Christmas Sailor Moon looked at her hair and was amazed

of her sudden change of determination to save Christmas for not just

herself, but everyone too! Then her sword lifted up in the air it

started to sparkle and then in an instant, it was changed. It

transformed into the Christmas Scepter. Also appeared was a new device

called the Christmas Compass. It was round and it was white and in the

center it had a picture of Santa Claus.

"White Christmas Magic!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled as she grabbed her Christmas Scepter and

it started to glow and sparkles came out of the staff and white

magic covered the whole earth and everyone who had been affected by

Xandos's magic was healed!

"Usagi, you did it!"

Ami congratulated her.

"Yeah."

Christmas Sailor Moon replied. Xandos appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you're the one who is a thorn in my side that is trying to

stop my evil plans?"

Xandos asked.

"Yes. I will stomp out your evil ambition!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled.

"We'll see if you can rescue Santa Claus and stop my evil plans!"

Xandos told her. Then he vanished.

"I will stop you! That's a promise!"

Christmas Sailor Moon shouted with determination. Will Christmas

Sailor Moon rescue Santa Claus? be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: CKNight09 at Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story II is (c) 2006 by Crystal

Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.

All rights reserved.


	3. 03 Rescuing Santa

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Episode 03

"Rescuing Santa"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,

and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

03

Xandos stood on top of a building. He thought about his mission.

"I don't think that moon twit can find Santa!"

Xandos reassured himself. Then he laughed because he knew that his

plan would eventually work.

Elsewhere, Christmas Sailor Moon stood thinking about where Santa

Claus was being kept. Then she got a feeling about his whereabouts

and she took off running. She teleported to Honolulu, Hawaii and

ran down the streets. People saw her. Christmas Sailor Moon stopped

and focused her being on Santa Claus's pulse.

"What is Sailor Moon doing?"

A woman asked. Christmas Sailor Moon thought for a moment.

"No. Santa Claus is not here."

Christmas Sailor Moon spoke to herself. Then she ran again and

vanished. She reappeared in San Francisco. She ran down the streets

and search for Santa Claus. She stopped. And as listened with all

her being. People here wondered why Sailor Moon was here.

"What is she looking for?"

A guy asked.

"No. He's not here!"

Christmas Sailor Moon thought out loud. Then she ran again and

teleported away. She reappeared in the cities of Portland, Oregon,

Seattle, Washington, Denver, Colorado, Phoenix, Arizona, Albuquerque,

New Mexico, Dallas, Texas, Kansas City, Missouri, Saint Lois,

Missouri, Chicago, Illinois, Flint, Michigan, Detroit, Michigan,

Cincinnati, Ohio, Nashville, Tennessee, Jackson, Mississippi, New

Orleans, Louisiana, Atlanta, Georgia, Miami, Florida, Washington D.C.,

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and finally New York, Christmas Sailor

Moon appeared in the middle of the Today Show set outside and began

to focus on where Santa Claus was.

"He's here in New York City! But where?"

Christmas Sailor Moon exclaimed. Matt Lauer of the Today Show came

out and tried to interview Christmas Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, who is that you're looking for? We have had reports

all over the U.S.A, That you're looking for someone, then who is it?"

Matt Lauer asked. Christmas Sailor Moon turned to Matt Lauer.

"I am looking for Santa Claus. He's missing. I am going to find him."

Christmas Sailor Moon replied. She closed her eyes again and focused.

She got a feeling and she opened her eyes and she began running. She

ran down the streets of New York. She found a building that was

abandoned and then she stopped. A Camera Crew kept up with her. She

tried the doors, but they were locked.

"FINE! I'LL BLOW THESE DOORS! GUYS, STAND BACK!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled. She used her staff and blew the doors up.

Then Christmas Sailor Moon went inside. She found Santa Claus was chained

up against the wall.

"Usagi?"

Santa Claus asked.

"Yes, it's me!"

Christmas Sailor Moon replied.

"How?"

Santa Claus asked.

"Later. Hold still. I will crush those chains with my mighty power!"

Christmas Sailor Moon told him. Her staff powered up.

"CHRISTMAS TWINKLING POWER!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled as she moved her staff around and power

hit the chains and the chains disappeared. Then Christmas Sailor Moon

spoke again.

"Grab a hold of my arm. Next stop, the North Pole! Egress!"

Christmas Sailor Moon spoke as Santa Claus grabbed a hold of Sailor

Moon's arm and they both vanished. They reappeared in Santa Claus's

workshop.

"Elves gather around!"

Christmas Sailor Moon spoke.

"Here's the great elf himself! Santa Claus! I have to go. Xandos is

still out there. I will defeat him with every fiber of my being!"

Christmas Sailor Moon announced. Then she went up to Santa and kissed

him on the forehead and he wondered why she did it.

"As long as I live, Xandos can't touch you again!"

Christmas Sailor Moon spoke and they she teleported away.

Will she defeat Xandos? be there next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/08/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: CKNight09 at Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story II is (c) 2006 by Crystal

Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.

All rights reserved.


	4. 04 Believe In Christmas Magic, Part I

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Episode 04

"Believe In Christmas Magic, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,  
and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

04

Christmas Sailor Moon returned to Tokyo and waited on Xandos's next move. Rei, Constance, and Usagi were at the Game Crown Arcade decorating the place and all was peaceful until a blast came from Xandos's fingertips. Usagi was knocked against the wall and fell unconscious.

"HA! Now that she is out of the way, I can destroy Christmas,  
starting with ole Saint Nick, but I can't leave Usagi to awaken!  
I'll get her my poison!"

Xandos spoke as he went up to Usagi and penetrated her skin with his claws and injected poison into her body and left her for dead!

"Now, she can't wake up and fight me!"

Xandos laughed with glee and vanished. Rei and Constance ran to Usagi.

"USAGI!"

Rei yelled.

"Usagi!"

Constance yelled with great concern.

"She's turning very pale!"

Rei thought.

"We must contact Ami."

Constance spoke.

Elsewhere...

Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru were at Mamoru's apartment decorating his apartment when Ami got a call on her communicator.

"Hello?"

Ami answered.

"It's Usagi. Please come quick! Hurry!"

Rei spoke in the communicator then she turned it off.

"I have to go. Usagi is in trouble. I'll be back soon!"

Ami spoke to the other two and then she left.

Meanwhile...

"I will spread my hate through out Tokyo and then rest of the world!"

Xandos spoke gleefully.

"I will start by spreading my hate! My hate! Cover all of Tokyo! Let everyone fight against each other and then Christmas will be destroyed."

Xandos spoke and laughed out loud, as evil energy covered Tokyo. People starting fighting and arguing with each other. Meanwhile, Usagi was struggling against the poison when the White Christmas magic transformed her into Christmas Sailor Moon and she started to glow white. The poison was purged from her body and she woke up.

"HUH!?!"

Christmas Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Usagi, you're okay?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine. I go to go!"

Christmas Sailor Moon got to her feet and left.

"Be careful, Usagi."

Rei thought. Elsewhere...

"HA! I will punish this world!"

Xandos spoke.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled.

"HUH?!?"

Xandos answered.

"FOR HURTING A GIRL AND CAUSING HER PAIN AND LEAVING HER FOR DEAD,  
I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I AM THE PRETTY SAILOR SUITED SOLDIER CHRISTMAS SAILOR MOON! IN THE PLACE OF THE MOON I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

Christmas Sailor Moon did her same stance.

"How did you overcome my poison?"

Xandos asked.

"My magic was stronger than all your evil, that's why you've lost!"

Christmas Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. Take this!"

Xandos answered and blasted Christmas Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground.

"Now I'll finish you off!"

Xandos spoke as he advanced on her. Will she be finished? Find out next time! 


	5. 05 Believe In Christmas Magic, Part II

Passion of Oneself A Christmas Story II: Santa Claus Is Kidnapped

Episode 05

**"**Believe In Christmas Magic, Part II**"**

Rated: PG

Notes: This takes after Passion of Oneself I!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Scott Calvin, Judy,

and Bernard are characters from the Santa Clause Films.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

05

Xandos stood there laughing because he thought he had killed

Christmas Sailor Moon and when she started to stir, it wasn't

funny anymore. She stood on her feet again and faced him.

"You may try to kill me, but I will never forgive you!"

Christmas Sailor Moon yelled.

"You can't defeat me!"

Xandos spoke in a hateful tone.

"Watch me!"

Christmas Sailor Moon spoke as she lifted the Ginzuishou from her

brooch and she lifted it high above her. She transformed into

Princess Serenity.

"Christmas is a wonderful time and you wish to stamp it out? I

cannot let you! I will save Christmas even if it means my life!"

Princess Serenity yelled as she lifted the Ginzuishou in front

of her and it began to shine. The light started to hit Xandos

and he made a laugh.

"Do you really think this light can defeat me?"

Xandos yelled.

"It can! Shine! Ginzuishou! Shine!"

Princess Serenity yelled as the light from the Ginzuishou became

brighter.

"This light? Can it be…?"

Xandos asked.

"Yes, this is the light of goodness. I won't be defeated by the likes

of you!"

Princess Serenity replied. The light became even brighter than before!

"I cannot be defeated by a mere light!"

Xandos yelled. The light became so intense that Xandos burned within

the light and he turned to dust. The Ginzuishou shattered and Princess

Serenity retransformed back into Christmas Sailor Moon and died. The

area returned to its normal glow like before. Santa Claus now realized

that Sailor Moon was no more and he had to do something.

"BERNARD! READY MY SLEIGH AND REINDEER! I GO TO TOKYO THIS VERY NIGHT!"

Santa Claus yelled. Bernard readied his sleigh. Then he left for Tokyo.

Once in Tokyo, he began looking for Usagi. he finally found her.

"Am I too late?"

Santa Claus thought to himself.

"Santa, her body is still warm. Although she might be gone, you can

still save her!"

Bernard replied. Santa reached in his pouch and took out some white

magic sparkles that looked like snow. He sprinkled the white magic

on Usagi's Ginzuishou and it returned to its normal form. Then

Christmas Sailor Moon was revived and she woke up. Santa Claus helped

her on to her feet again and then he spoke to her.

"Thank you Usagi, you defeated him. Because of you, Christmas is

saved again. Your special powers of Christmas Sailor Moon shall

become dormant again until it's needed again. You shall return to

your real form, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon."

Santa Claus told her. He waved his hands and Christmas Sailor Moon

returned as Silver Millennium Sailor Moon. Then she was retransformed

back into Usagi once again and she put her brooch away in her pocket.

Santa handed her Ginzuishou.

"Thank you Santa Claus for your efforts. I will always be in your

service. Could you do me a favor?"

Usagi asked.

"Anything."

Santa Claus replied.

"Two things. Please take me back to the Hikawa Shrine and second, let

it snow here in Tokyo!"

Usagi asked.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!"

Santa Claus told her. he took he to the Hikawa Shrine and dropped her off.

And as he left for the North Pole, it started to snow. Usagi and the others

would have a great Christmas!

TO BE CONTINUED IN PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS

AND

PASSION OF ONESELF A CHRISTMAS STORY III!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This episode was completed on: 12/01/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail

me at: CKNight09 at Thanks!

Passion of Oneself: A Christmas Story II is (c) 2006 by Crystal

Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.

All rights reserved.


End file.
